Areas
Royal Woods Alana * Turnip Quest * Doctor * Ranger (Sells Silver and Bronze swords for less, but Mythril for more) * Ranger Armor * Merchant * Hidden area in the tree (can have moss plant and a trinket) Sanguine Shrine * 3 Vampire Armor sets. * Vampire Trainer Church of the Prince * Church Knight Armor * Church Knight Follower [[Scroomville|'Scroomville']] * Appraiser (Must have Scroom Speech) * Mechanic * Doctor (Must have Scroom Speech) * Cauldron * Scroom spawn [[Oresfall|'Oresfall']] * Quests: Beggar, Idol Salesman, Sick Girl, Ice Protection * Caestus * Rogue Armor * Assassin Armor * Enchanter * Spears * Pit fighter trainer * Blacksmith * Old Man (Tome: 10 silver) * Eliwood (Lord Skills) * Bounty Officer * Pawnbroker * Sword and Dagger Shop * Pebble Selller Lake * Can find Uncanny Tentacles (an ingredient used for Bone Growth Potion) Central'' Sanctuary'' * Info monk * Knight Captain Frey (Sigil Trainer) * Orderly Quest Cardinal Crossing Can find a few dire flowers. Wayside Inn * Vinifera (Bard Trainer) * Innkeeper Crypt of Kings * Spawns five Shriekers at a time if you take loot or go over were loot spawns. Cardinal Gate * Skycastle Transporter * One of the three Fallion (Scholar Trainer) spawns Sentinel Lunar Keep * Can obtain tomeless. * Therapist * Doctor * One of the three Fallion (Scholar Trainer) spawns. * Tome pickup. * Rem (The dzin that gives the tome) Sentinel Dungeons * Jafar (Assassin Trainer) * Bounty Officer * Appraiser Central Sentinel * Sword and dagger shops * Dorgan (Meat and Raw Meat) * Pickaxe * Cooking Pan * Blacksmith Trainer Sea of Dust Southern Sanctuary' '(ORDERLY) * Merchant * Doctor * Info monk * Monk Trainer (Inside the tower) * Cauldron on monk tower Burial Grounds * Drake (Spy Trainer) * Paradiso (Desert Mist) Tower on the Wall (ORDERLY) * Innkeeper (Spawn) * Mage Barrier * Elevator to Crack in the wall Crack in the Wall * The Hidden Hall Hidden Hall (MAGE or 2 scrolls learned) * Innkeeper * Illusionist Trainer * Library ( Tome ) * Doctor * Merchant Desert Ruins * Tal (Pocket Sand) Emerald Stone Tavern * Warrior Trainer * Engineer * Cauldron outside Vincent's Speakeasy (CHAOTIC) * Master Assassin * Bag Giants Staircase * Scrooms * Tunnel (WIP) Renova Town * Fabiana (Thief Trainer) * Chef Trainer * Doctor * Appraiser * Cauldron * Inn Keeper Everglow Cavern * Greatsword Trainer * Glowshrooms Pit of Ardor Necromancer Church * Gharnef (Necromancer Trainer) * Purple fire pit (to light torch for Abyss Walker) Tundra NOTE: It is HIGHLY RECCOMENDED that you bring a torch to tundra. You can enter the Tundra by speaking to Steve at the Oresfall gate (you must be a super) or you can climb over the Tundra Gate. Castle sanctuary' '(ORDERLY) * Ultra Sigil Trainer & Sigil Helm * Master illusionist Trainer * Ultra Spy Trainer * Doctor * Appraiser * Turnip vendor * Sigil Helm Quest Sigil Tower * Mother of Whisperers * Dragon sage armor * Cauldron * Obelisk Mount Gelu * Ra'gash (Dragon sage Trainer) Sleeping Snail (CHAOTIC) * Master Assassin * Faceless Armor * Doctor * Innkeeper (Spawn) The Snowfields * Ingredients (Creely, Snowscroom, Ice jar) * Snap Magic Necromancer Church * Charles (Master Necromancer Trainer) The Sealed Church (ORDERLY) * Sigil Shriekers * Solan's sword * Big Hoss (Oni Trainer) * Enibras (Abyss Walker Trainer) * Orderly/Chaotic Quest nearby Temple of Fire * Lava Snake spawn If you are planning on fighting the Lava Snake, read the guide linked. DO NOT FALL FOR THE ESLAF QUEST, IT WILL NOT GIVE YOU ORDERLY Dragon pit * Ice Dragon (Dragon Slayer Quest) * Laboratory Sigma (Construct Lab) Tallest Peak * Big Hoss (Oni Trainer) Castle Rock * Castle Rock Lab * Castle Rock Library * Castle Rock Jails * Castle Rock Gate Lava Room Sleeping forest * Flowerlight Village ** NPC sells turnips (useful for turnip quest in Alana) ** NPC that sells dye packets (Also for the flower quest in sky castle) ** Toilet hand (Orderly quest) ** Tiger (Dragon Knight Trainer) * Sunken Passage * Shinobi Trainer ** Eldin (Dark Sigil Trainer) ** Ya'alda (Khei entrance) * Deepforest Sanctuary Gem Sea Isle of Eth * Seasoning seller (Chef) * Grendel (Alchemist Trainer) * Appraiser * Can find Trotes (ingredient) * Can buy a boat for 10 silver Decaying Isle * Trotes * Mythril ore Emerald Shore * Can buy a boat for 10 silver Skycastle * Dragon Slayer Trainer * Scroll roulette * Throne for summoning house (as long as they arent in combat) * Orderly Quests __STATICREDIRECT__ __NOEDITSECTION__